<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Pool Time by JehBeeEh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017513">Family Pool Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh'>JehBeeEh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Pool, Superhusbands (Marvel), Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation, everyone has kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers Family Vacay time</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Laura Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family Pool Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for the Team as Family Prompt - and highly making me miss pool time and summer. And, my pool floatie.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Uncle Steve, Uncle Steve! Me next!”</p>
<p>Steve laughed before taking a deep breath, diving to the bottom of the shallow end of the pool so his godson could stand on him. When Ollie had stopped moving, Steve slowly lifted himself while the child concentrated on balancing themselves on his back before jumping off like he was a diving board.</p>
<p>“Okay guys, Uncle Steve needs a break.” His nieces and nephews all made unhappy protests, but Steve genuinely seemed a bit winded.</p>
<p>He swam to where Tony was floating lazily on a giant floatie with their son nestled in his side, fast asleep. He pulled himself on the floatie just enough to kiss his husband, rubbing their noses together sweetly.</p>
<p>“You two seem cozy,” he whispered to his husband, trying not to wake up their son.</p>
<p>“You really tired him out. We should get out of the sun though, he hasn’t had sunscreen in a bit, and I don’t trust this shirt, even if it is supposed to help.”</p>
<p>“I got you.” Steve held on to the floatie and swam them towards the shallow end of the pool. He grabbed James, who easily settled back to sleep against Steve’s chest. He went to sit on the outdoor furniture, happily snuggling his son as he looked around the backyard. Tony was helping their niece, Lily, onto the floatie he’d just vacated, and explaining how the water gun worked for quicker refills – a water gun fight now brewing between her and her brothers. Bucky and Nat were on BBQ duty, getting things ready for dinner, even with their arms wrapped around each other they still managed to work easily. Clint was playing law games with one of the boys, while Laura was inside getting their youngest who’d been napping. Bruce and Thor were in the pool, having cannonball competitions with the other Barton child.</p>
<p>“You look happy,” Tony told his husband as he settled next to him, kissing his shoulder where their soulmarks were, sending happy shivers through Steve’s body.</p>
<p>“I am.” Steve smiled before kissing Tony’s lips gently. “I’m so happy we found each other. I love you. I love our family.”</p>
<p>“Sunshine making you all sappy, honey?” Tony chuckled before kissing Steve again. “Me too though. All of it.” Tony rubbed a hand down James’ back, the toddler sighing in his sleep. “I can barely remember when he was little sometimes. Seems like we blinked and all of a sudden, he’s almost four and his own little person.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I remember though when he was little and fit perfectly in my arms. I miss that sometimes. He doesn’t fall asleep on me as often. But soon, we’ll have another baby to snuggle.” Steve smiled brightly at his husband, who laughed softly.</p>
<p>“Wanna tell everyone at dinner tonight, or wait a bit more?”</p>
<p>“I think we should tell them. Cause if I’m not the one that slips, James will. He’s horrible at keeping secrets, and he’s so excited to be a big brother. Besides, we know how quick the press found out last time. I don’t want them to hear about it like that.”</p>
<p>Tony nodded. “We’ll tell them tonight.”</p>
<p>“Uncle Steve! Come back in the pool!” Lily screamed at him from her floatie, double wielding the water guns.</p>
<p>“Lil, leave Uncle Steve alone. He’s getting old you know,” Bucky called to his daughter with a smirk.</p>
<p>“Give me the kid. Go,” Tony told Steve before he had even opened his mouth.</p>
<p>Steve transferred James to Tony’s arms with a quick kiss, then sprinted to the pool, jumped in, grabbed a water gun from Lily, and aimed it directly at Bucky, causing the other super soldier to abandon the BBQ to join in the water gun fight.</p>
<p>“Yup, I love our crazy family,” Tony mumbled to himself as he snuggled James closer to him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>